Technology has known a rapid, spectacular development in these several decades. A wide variety of advanced electronic products are available and are widely used by people, resulting in a significant improvement of living quality. For example, the availability of mobile phones enables a person to use a mobile phone to communicate with a distant person using a typical wire telephone (or mobile phone) in any time any place by taking advantage of the advanced wireless communication technology. Unit price of a mobile phone is reduced greatly as a result of great investment in research and development by major manufacturers of the art and mass production. Further, it is found that one type of mobile phone available from one manufacturer has some identical features as that produced by another manufacturer. That is, they are compatible in general. The trend of developing mobile phones is slimness, compactness, and lightweight in consideration of weight and size. Further, an all-in-one mobile phone is constantly being sought. Advantageously, they are gaining popularity among vast consumers.
Conventionally, an electronic product provides features to satisfy specific needs. Further, it has entertainment features in order to meet additional needs. Thus, these electronic products have become a ubiquitous tool for both personal and work related tasks. Nowadays almost every adult has a mobile phone. A mobile phone not only can be used as means for communication but also can be used to send short messages, receive or send e-mails. Moreover, a mobile phone-can be conveniently used as radio to listen to FM or AM program. In addition, MP3 (Motion Picture Expert Groups, layer 3) feature is added to many new types of mobile phone. Thus, a person may use the MP3 feature of his or her mobile phone to listen to music or radio by wearing a pair of earphones. This is particularly beneficial to commuters since a commuter may use the MP3 feature of his or her mobile phone to relax or even kill time during the relatively long, dull period of time of commutation by bus or train in rush hours of the morning or the evening.
A typical mobile phone capable of listening to radio or music played by MP3 is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, a plug 10 at one end of an earphone device 1 is fitted into a port of a mobile phone 2. As such, a mobile phone user may use the MP3 feature to listen to music or radio in any time any place. A mobile phone having MP3 feature is thus a good means for entertainment and killing time. As such, such type of mobile phone 2 is gaining popularity among vast consumers. However, a user may be at a loss in properly disposing cable 12 and a pair of independent speakers 14 of the earphone device 1 when the mobile phone is not used. There are several techniques currently available for disposing the earphone device 1 when the mobile phone is not used. Unfortunately, neither of them is convenient. One technique is that a user may wrap the cable 12 around the mobile phone 2. However, it may inhibit a mobile phone user from answering an incoming call in time. Another technique is that a mobile phone user may detach the earphone device 1 to put the cable 12 into a briefcase or cloth pocket. However, it may cause the cable 12 to be entangled therein. Moreover, either above technique may easily cause the speaker(s) 14 to disengage with the cable 12 or even damage same. This really bothers mobile phone users a lot. Thus, a need for improvement exists.